Find all solutions to
\[\sqrt{x + 3 - 4 \sqrt{x - 1}} + \sqrt{x + 8 - 6 \sqrt{x - 1}} = 1.\]
Answer: Note that for the expression to be defined, we must have $x \ge 1.$  Let $y = \sqrt{x - 1}.$  Then $y^2 = x - 1,$ so $x = y^2 + 1.$  We can then write the given equation as
\[\sqrt{y^2 - 4y + 4} + \sqrt{y^2 - 6y + 9} = 1.\]Thus, $\sqrt{(y - 2)^2} + \sqrt{(y - 3)^2} = 1,$ or
\[|y - 2| + |y - 3| = 1.\]If $y < 2,$ then
\[|y - 2| + |y - 3| = 2 - y + 3 - y = 5 - 2y > 1.\]If $y > 3,$ then
\[|y - 2| + |y - 3| = y - 2 + y - 3 = 2y - 5 > 1.\]If $2 \le y \le 3,$ then
\[|y - 2| + |y - 3| = y - 2 + 3 - y = 1,\]so we must have $2 \le y \le 3.$  Then
\[2 \le \sqrt{x - 1} \le 3,\]so
\[4 \le x - 1 \le 9,\]or $5 \le x \le 10.$  Thus, the solution is $x \in \boxed{[5,10]}.$